Flat panel displays are common for entertainment or computer applications and, as a consequence, an internationally recognised standard has been implemented to provide guidelines for mounting these devices. The VESA-FDMI (Video Electronics Standards Association—Flat Display Mounting Interface) Standard lists a range of square/rectangular screw patterns as follows:
TABLE 1MIS-D 7575 mm × 75 mmMIS-D 100100 mm × 100 mmMIS-E200 mm × 100 mmMIS-F200 mm × 200 mm400 mm × 400 mm600 mm × 200 mm600 mm × 400 mm800 mm × 400 mm280 mm × 150 mm
These screw patterns may be applied to wall or other mounting devices.
It is now somewhat common for televisions to be accompanied by other peripheral devices including set-top boxes (digital decoders) or media players. Mounting such devices can either have aesthetic consequences for the television itself (if visible from a frontal perspective) or, when attaching a housing or other device to the back of a large flat panel display, it can be difficult to access. When mounted to a wall this difficulty for access is due to the display obscuring the housing from view. If there is only a small clearance then the edges of the housing may not be reachable (e.g. by a user's fingers). Even if the device can be reached, there may not be sufficient space to activate controls or make adjustments.